Kururu
| voiced by = , | wordplay = 966 | alias = "Kululu" | age = 24 | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} , or Kululu, is the of the Keroro Platoon in the series Keroro Gunso. Kururu's name has been romanized as 'Kululu' in the English manga as of the eleventh volume. Furthermore, all of the books previous to this have been republished with the name replacement. (In the manga Kururu stated that Kululu is his stage name.) Character Although he is ranked higher than Keroro, Kururu is not the leader of the Keroro Platoon due to his unpleasant and unnerving demeanor, which has given him the nickname of 'Yellow Devil'. Being mostly known as a sadist and egoist. His blood type is AB, which fits his personality. His name comes from the Japanese word for the phrase "round and round," , referring to the spirals seen on his glasses. Kururu is the brains of the Keroro Platoon, officially in charge of intelligence and planning. He is also the partner of Mutsumi Saburo. However, he is extremely mischievous, despicable, downright evil and enigmatic, almost to the point where some people might call him a mad scientist. He was once ranked Major in the army as an intellengence officer, but was demoted for causing trouble for the 'higher-ups'. He is generally disliked by everyone, most of the characters seeing him as a depressing jerk and in the series, action figures of him tend to sell very poorly on Keron, (much to Kururu's chagrin but Kururu seems to take pride in his bad attitude). Despite this, he gets along quite well with Mutsumi (Saburo). Being the least emotional of the Keroro Platoon, he is almost never seen being moved to tears or smiling during any events, though at the same time he rarely, if ever, panics when something goes wrong, likely due to the multiple dangers from his own inventions outweighing it. It is however shown that he really is actually a good person who cares for his friends, he just like practical jokes and often takes them too far. While many times in the anime and manga the platoon have talked about perverted things they condone it and say they don't actually do it. Kururu usually uses Giroro for his experiments, mainly because of their differences. (Note, Kururus nemesis is ACTUALLY Tororo Shinpei, or New Recruit of the Garuru platoon, Volume 18) Kururu loves curry, but often takes this to the extreme, even seen bathing in it, and can withstand even the spiciest curries. He is often seen holding a plate of curry or loudly eating it, although once the narrarator called it spaghetti. Kururu also seems to be a skilled DJ. He is seen in a few episodes using turntables (one time in front of a large crowd). Along with the other members of the Keroro Platoon, Kururu is afraid of the Butt Firecracker (ケツ爆竹). (See here in this "video" ) Kururu's favorite color is Pink and Green and all other girly colors. Appearance Kururu is a yellow adult Keronian with a small yellow spiral symbol on his orange cap and a red spiral on his chest. His headphones are a multipurpose gadget. When Kururu was a young child, him and his hat were orginally blue, but he was dyed yellow after falling into a huge plate of curry created by the Kero BallChibi Kero: Secret of the Kero Ball!?. His stomach has a red spiral mark on it; a yellow one is also located on his hat. Spirals can also be seen on his glasses. When these glasses are removed in one way or another, Kururu often begins to mumble "glasses, glasses" (megane, megane) and starts searching for his glasses. His afro was first seen dark orange but later, and more often, seen as purple. History Kururu's name has been romanized as 'Kululu' in the English manga as of the eleventh volume. Furthermore, all of the books previous to this have been republished with the name replacement. (In the manga Kururu stated that Kululu is the side of him that tends to sell very poorly on Keron, being moved to tears or smiling during any events, though at the same time it is him. Personality Kururu's personality is complex. He appears to have a dark side, but at the same time he has shown that he cares about his friends. He is very intellegent and full of wisdom. His place on the platoon is stable, and it has been shown more than once that they can't do very well without him. Sometimes he can be a prankster and cruel. As shown in episode 28b of the anime, he has tortured everyone with his pranks. in episode 49a, he messed up Natsumi's laundery and ripped some pages out of Fuyuki's book. Costumes and transformations ;Kururuko In some episodes, Kururu disguises himself as a magical girl complete with short, orange hair, a uniform, a wand and wings. Kururu became Keroro's guide in Hinamatsuri. He also became a contestant for 623's radio contest, in which he won, by doing confusing math while telling cold jokes. In another episode, he became a very popular idol under the name Kururuko Tsukishima, and later suddenly quits and disappears right before a big stage performance for the despair of Keroro, who is acting as his manager. ;Baby After turning himself into a baby using his age-altering gun which broke soon after, Kururu was seemingly stuck in this infantile state. This caused much trouble for everyone, the Hinata's take care of him while the platoon look for blueprints. However, when the very affectionate Angol Mois puts him up against the terrifying idea of being raised by someone as pure and innocent as her, he quickly fixed the gun, apparently retaining his genius even as a baby, and turned back to normal. ;Old Lady Kururu disguises himself as a little old lady as a diversion for Fuyuki and Momoka's teacher, Mr. Yamada, who unfortunately has to carry Kururu all around the city. ;Pekopon suit Keroro gives the Keroro Platoon an order to find the wanted criminal #303, Kururu dresses up as cop wearing a brown hat and matching trenchcoat. ;Frankenstein Kururu dons this attire in order to attend a Halloween party in the 133rd episode of the anime. ;Dragon Kururu During the fourth movie, Shion captured Kururu and turned him into a dragon. In this form, he is a yellow dragon with metallic blue wings. He loses the glasses in this form, revealing yellow green eyes. On his chest is a warped spiral symbol, and his headset has cords protruding from them, allowing him to utilize electrokinesis. But as of episode 356-A "Keroro platoon, real Dragon Warriors" his eyes were shown to be a yellow green though the whole episode again, with the back side of his wings being yellow with his body. Relationships ; Aki Hinata Kururu seems to have a crush on Aki. No doubt its due to her stature and body. He has been caught watching her more then 7 times such as when he first came to the show. The platoon also tries to use her to make him "love struck" to distract him from his one day as leader in episode 311a. He also created a scale giant robot of her and says a lot of things referencing that he admires her. ;Giroro Giroro despises Kururu due to opposing ideas (Brain vs. Brawn). Despite this, Kururu loves to use Giroro as a guinea pig for his experiments. He starts to pretend to have a crush on Giroro in order to further mess with him, yet in episode 265, after Giroro accidentally kisses Saburo, he secretly calls him an 'idiot' while he's spying on him, suggesting that he has a genuine interest in the red Corporal. ;Mutsumi Saburo Saburo is Kururu's pekoponian partner on earth. He is the only one in the whole show who likes Kururu as a friend. They seem to have a lot in common. Like they're both smart and knows exactly what to do in a crisis. When he Kururu first came to earth, he gave Saburo a Reality Pen. ;Natsumi Hinata Kururu has a healthy fear for Natsumi. He has been abused by her countless times in the past, and even states "Nacchi is scary!" However, he still continues to take pictures and video of her in the bath. He uses these to help out with the platoon's budget. [[Rinono|'Rinono']]' and Shupepe' Rinono and Shupepe are Kururu's older sister and brother. Trivia *Kururu has a habit of eating watermelon very quickly and loudly (Obviously to annoy everyone around him). *Whenever he becomes dizzy the spirals on his glasses start to spin round and round (kuru kuru). *Whenever something happens in the base that Keroro doesn't know the source of, the blame is immediately put on Kururu due to his mischevious nature. *Kururu's actual eye colour has not yet been seen or revealed. *Kururu has honestly cried very few times. He once cried in episode 313-b after seeing his mother scold him and in episode 139-b when he was infected with the Lavie virus, but that really didn't count. *Kururu is a natural prankster and loves to see people under states of discomfort or distress. In episode 170-a he told Keroro of the seventh wonder of the Kishou Academy, but deliberately left out that something horrible would happen to anyone that knew of it. *His control console is a set of turntables and he has beenknown to DJ with them on occasion. *In Volume 3: Chapter 22, page 16 one of his eyes are shown, sans glasses, but instead of an eye it resembles a kissyface emoticon, or a 3. *Kururu calls himself "Ore" or "Ore sama" in the anime, denoting that he places himself higher than the rest of the platoon. 'Ore' is an arrogant way to address oneself, and adding 'Sama' to the end of it makes it evenmore presumptuous. *He can play the recorder. *There have been a few occasions where his trademark "ku-ku-ku' laugh has been replaced with 'Shishishi'. *Kururu sometimes says "Thank you" in English. *Kururu is sometimes a pervert. Etymology Kururu's name comes from the japanese word 'kurukuru' meaning "round and round." Explaining why his resonance goes "round and round" since he says "kurukuru" See also * Kururu's inventions References Gallery For more see Kururu Gallery 6Kururu.jpg Kururu Epic.jpg tumblr_m1s0jiIVqA1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m1s0qhieid1qix6r8.jpg 250px-Kululu2.png 250px-FutureKululu.PNG Chibi+Kururu.jpg Ultra+Kururu.PNG Manga-Vol-3-Kururu-sgt-frog-keroro-gunso-6564349-600-577.jpg KeroroGunsoMovie2.jpg KeroroGunsoMovie27.jpg tumblr_lugyeqXzUw1qb0cxyo4_250.png KururuWallpaper.png img_chara_04.jpg|movie 5. tumblr_m5sn0htO5N1r19nibo1_500.png tumblr_m5iyaaejJO1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m55utaCM251qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m55uurMf201qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m55uvbeb2f1qix6r8.jpg Untitled.png|Fuyuki being like Kururu Kururu eating.gif|Click to see it move. Kururu glasses.gif|Kururu Humankururu.gif|Click to see it move. Keroro 61B new animation.png xxxxx.jpg GhostKururu.JPG Wax hurts.png Kururu sleeping.png Time out for the tadpoles.png Diamond Kururu.png Kururu with his radio attena.png Kururu from the flash series.png Kuroko is sorry she's late gurls.png Kururu and keroro's arfos.png Kururu sings.png Kururuoko is adorable.png Kururuoko knocked out.png Akina is acting oddd.png|Kururu as Akina Hinata. Akina as kururu.png|Akina in Kururu's body. Kururu is acting odd as well.png Kuru blushing.jpg Kuru-chan what happened.png Mois's soda drinks brought to you by Kururu.png Kururu Sticker New.png Cat Angol Mois, Kururu, Shin Keroro.png Kururu's school Outffit.png Kururu' annoyed now.png Look what I found.png Kururu's curry hat.png This is what nightmares are made of.png I'm falling.png Uchuudemottomogirigirinacd 5.jpg|Kururu on the cover of Uchuu de Mottomo Girigiri na CD 5 cover. Kururu the commissioner.png Keroro flashanime file006 03 zpsa6d6df4f.jpg Manga volume 11.jpg|Kururu on the Volume 11 cover. Aki Hinata, Natsumi Hinata, Fuyuki Hinata, Mutsumi Saburo, Momoka Nishizawa, Tamama & Keroro.png Keroro and the gang.png Chibi Saburo and Kurur.png Category:Keronians Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Keroro Platoon family Category:Keron Army Category:Partner Category:Singers Category:Keroro Platoon Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Game Characters Category:Anokoro Keroro Gunso Category:Keroro Gunso Shorts Category:Keroro RPG Category:Kururu